Regicide
Regicide is the fourth quest in the Elf quest series, where King Lathas sends the player to Tirannwn to kill his brother, King Tyras, and end his tyranny. Official description Walkthrough (can be boosted) Recommended: (to decrease the chance of failing obstacles in the Underground Pass) |items = * Items to get through the Underground Pass: ** A bow (not zaryte) ** Arrows (Excluding sharp, blunt, dark, broad, ice, fragment, ogre and god arrows) **A plank (can be obtained in the underground pass) ** 1-2 ropes * A pair of gloves * Limestone (limestone bricks will not work) * At least 5-10 pieces of coal * An empty pot (can be obtained in the elf camp) * A strip of cloth (made by using 4 balls of wool on a loom) * A cooked rabbit (can be obtained from charter traders or in Tirannwn after killing a rabbit and cooking the meat) Recommended: * 6400 coins (to activate a charter ship route between Port Tyras and Port Sarim; less cost with discounts) * Remora's necklace or an active lodestone in Port Sarim, for quicker travels to Rimmington * Any emergency teleport (Ectophial, teleport tablets, etc.) * Weight-reducing clothing * A coal bag for storing coals, to save the inventory space. * Antipoisons, for the elf traps |kills = Tyras guard (level 54) }} One-Man Army (The King's message is received automatically 5-35 minutes after finishing the Underground Pass quest.) After receiving a message from King Lathas, go pay him a visit. He informs you that they have managed to find his brother, King Tyras, with help from the elves; Tyras is hiding in the elven lands along with his troops. Lathas asks you to go through the Underground Pass again and venture into these lands to kill his brother. Important: If you do not talk to King Lathas before going to the Well of Voyage, Iban will still be there and you will not be able to continue. This means you will need to go through the whole underground pass again. Underground Pass Before going into the pass, make sure you have all the items you will need to get through it, and to complete a portion of the quest up until you activate the Tirannwn lodestone. Otherwise, if you reach Isafdar and realise you have forgotten something, you will have to make your way through the Underground Pass again, which can be time-consuming. It is also recommended to bring some food for healing, in case you fall down in the pass. Once you are prepared, return to the Underground Pass. See this separate guide for detailed instructions for getting through the pass and reaching the well. You should make your way to Iban's Temple, where you defeated him during the Underground Pass quest. Although you might see Iban from outside the temple, it is safe to proceed if you have completed the quest. You can talk to Koftik to obtain some food and also recharge your prayer and summoning points there. In the centre of the temple is the Well of Voyage; use it to travel to Isafdar. Isafdar, the Elven Lands Exit out of the cave and head a bit west to meet up with an elf named Idris. He starts to mention something about Lathas, but is swiftly gunned down by Morvran and Essyllt. The elf guards will tell you to talk to Lord Iorwerth at the Elf Camp in the north-west corner of the forest. Tirannwnmaplegend.png|A map of Isafdar. (Recommended to open in another tab/window) Idris dies.png|Idris is killed. Obstacles To travel to the elf camp, you will need to traverse past the obstacles in the elven forest. Note that these traps do not stop forward motion, with the exception of the stick trap; you simply fall right into/over them and take damage. The Tirannwn lodestone is not far from your current location, hence it is recommended to activate it now for easier travel. Also, if you run out of food, you can kill the rabbits around Isafdar and cook them on one of the fire pits in the elf camp. While moving around, players may encounter four different obstacles: Tracker Tutorial Once you reach the elf camp, talk to Lord Iorwerth and tell him that King Lathas sent you. He directs you to meet up with his tracker, the one who can guide you to Tyras' camp. Teleport to the Tirannwn lodestone if activated, or go south-east of the camp until you find an elf tracker, as shown by the map. If you haven't activated the lodestone, do so now as you can avoid going through the Underground Pass again. He doesn't trust your allegiance since you're a human, so return to Lord Iorwerth to obtain a token - a crystal pendant. Talk to the tracker again with the pendant with you, and he'll tell you how to find the camp. A bit west of the tracker are some footprints heading into the forest; right click and try to follow them and you will be told that you can't. Go back to the elf tracker and he'll teach you how to traverse across the dense forests in Isafdar. Go back and climb through it, with any boost if necessary. Enemy Base After you pass through the dense forest, a level 58 Tyras guard will attack you, equipped with a steel halberd. He should be an easy defeat for experienced players; however, players may use prayer and food if the need arises. After you've killed the guard, continue north, taking caution of a tripwire nearby. After navigating past the tripwire, go through the dense forest up ahead, and continue west through another dense forest located next to a Tyras guard to reach Tyras Camp. If you ran from the Tyras guard that appeared earlier, you will have to kill him to continue. Here you will be able to charter a ship to and from Port Tyras, unlocking an alternative route to Isafdar. The trip costs 3200gp and in order to use this route in the future, you must leave from this port once. Once in the camp, speak to General Hining and request to see King Tyras. He tells you that the King doesn't ever entertain an audience and sends you on your way. Hence you must now devise a plan to kill Tyras inside his tent. Another barrel of naphtha is needed for Mourning's End Part I. If you plan on completing that quest, avoid making an extra trip to the camp and grab at least 2 barrels while there - a few spares if you make a mistake later. An Explosive Plan Go back to Lord lorwerth, and read the Big book of bangs he hands you. Keep the book as you will need it later. You must now follow the instructions in the book to create an explosive compound. #Go south of the elf tracker until you come up to a poison waste swamp, where you should find some coal tar. Fill all but one of your barrels with coal tar by using them on the swamp. #Grab some sulphur lying on the ground nearby and grind it with your pestle and mortar to make ground sulphur. #The third component you will need is quicklime. To make some, use limestone on a furnace while wearing gloves. You can mine some limestone in Isafdar, but it may be easier to obtain by buying it on the Grand Exchange, or at the limestone mine near Paterdomus. Once you have these items, you can charter a ship from Port Tyras or use any other method to reach Rimmington. Fractionation Go to the chemist's house just west of Rimmington and talk to him. Noting the book Iorwerth gave you, he tells you to use his still to create the required mixture; use your barrel of coal-tar on the fractionation still outside his house. To operate the still: * Rotate the tar regulator clockwise twice, to make the tar flowing at maximum. The 'pressure' indicator on the left should go up. * When the pressure enters the green region, rotate the pressure valve clockwise once to let out some pressure. This should stall the pressure indicator. * Start adding coal. This raises the 'heat' indicator on the right. If it's below the green region, add more coal. If it's above, don't add coal until it gets lower. ** If the heat reading reaches the dark orange portion, you've spoilt your compound and must start again. ** If you run out of coal, your progress will be saved, but you will have to re-set the pressure to add more coal to it. * The bar on the bottom should start turning green. When it's full, stop adding coal and close the window to replace your empty barrel with a barrel of naphtha. Next, grind the quicklime with a pot in your inventory, to get a pot of quicklime. ''Be sure to have a pot in your inventory before grinding'' or else the quicklime will disappear and you will need to heat another piece of limestone. A pot can be bought from the general store in Rimmington. Add the pot of quicklime and ground sulphur to the naptha mix, producing a barrel bomb. Finally, use the strip of cloth on the bomb to complete it. Catapulted Into Oblivion Head back to Tyras' camp using a charter ship to Port Tyras. Cross the dense forest north of the camp and offer the cooked rabbit to the plainclothes Tyras guard near the catapult, as a distraction. Free from any interference, use the barrel bomb on the catapult. You will see the bomb hit King Tyras' tent and burn it to the ground. Go back to Lord Iorwerth, who gives you a sealed message to take to King Lathas, also granting you access to the overpass of Arandar. Make sure you have the letter before transporting away. If however, you have a clue scroll in your inventory meant for Lord Iorwerth, you must either complete or drop it before moving on with the quest. Dumbstruck Travel back to Ardougne Castle by any method you want. On the way to delivering the message, an elf named Arianwyn suddenly appears before you. He breaks the magic seal on the letter and asks you to read it. In the letter, Lord Iorwerth assures King Lathas that Tyras has been killed and that the Dark Lord can enter Gielinor. Arianwyn further reveals the "path" is connected to Zamorak's realm, and convinces you to join his side instead. Not to arouse any suspicions, Arianwyn tells you to claim your reward from Lathas. Rewards * 3 quest points * * coins * Access to Isafdar and the overpass of Arandar * Access to Port Tyras by using charter ships * Ability to wield and use a dragon halberd (bought for coins from the quartermaster in Tyras Camp) * Ability to have elves assigned as a slayer task by Chaeldar, Sumona and Morvran * Music Unlocked * Breeze * Elven Mist * Everywhere * Forest * Lost Soul * Meridian * Overpass * Riverside * Well of Voyage * Woodland Required for completing Completion of Regicide is required for the following: * Catapult Construction * Roving Elves * Tirannwn Tasks: ** Easy: "Arandar-bout Way", "The Motherlode", "Tyrassed to Impress", "Lime Ordeal" and "Leaf Me Alone" ** Medium: "An Act of War", "Sharks Are Good for the Elf" and "Mufflebirds" ** Elite: "A Screwball Scramble" Transcript Cultural references * The barrel bomb has a real life parallel - , which ignites on contact with water and is very hard to put out once it begins to burn. * Naphtha was used in Mongol siege warfare, during the reign of . It is thrown by a catapult and catches fire when airborne. nl:Regicide fi:Regicide Category:Wikia Game Guides quests